Machines include working implements for carrying out operations like digging, hauling etc. at any site. The working implement needs to be moved using actuating cylinders to pivot about an axis. This pivotal movement may cause accidental damage to the machine. A stopper is one such device configured to control the pivotal movement of the working implement. The stopper attempts to reduce damage to the working implement or the machine by controlling the relative movement of the working implement vis-à-vis the machine frame.
Such stoppers tend to wear out quickly on account of the significant impact forces incurred during their working. Regular maintenance and replacement of such stoppers is required resulting in an increase in operating cost. Moreover, different machines require stoppers of different sizes and shapes. The requirement also changes according to varying terrain and working conditions. For example, there might be a situation where limited ground clearance is available, or implements of smaller dimensions are required. Currently available stoppers do not offer versatility for use on different machines and also do not offer provisions for adjusting the movement of the working implement. Accordingly, custom-made stoppers are required to fit individual bucket/frame combinations.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,920,139 discloses a bucket device for a rocker shovel. The bucket device includes a body frame, a link member pivotally connected to the body frame, a bucket and a stopper. The stopper is a fixed stopper which regulates the rotation of link, so that the clockwise rotation of the link is stopped when the stopper abuts either the frame or the link.